


The Optimist

by orphan_account



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix cringed a little, unable to figure out how such a small girl could have a world-sized appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Optimist

It was Maya's job as Nick's assistant to help him in as many was as she could. She kept his office tidy, she tried making him lighten up a bit (honestly, a ladder's a ladder no matter what kind it is), and she kept him entertained with her emphatic explanations of the many action cartoons she watched (they were _too_ a sophisticated form of entertainment. Just ask Mr. Edgeworth!)

She never forgot to help herself, though. After dusting off the T.V. she pulled a leftover burger out of the mini fridge and ate it cold. It wasn't quite the same, but cereal got a little boring after awhile. She thought she deserved a treat.

But then Nick walked in and rained on her parade.

"Burgers aren't breakfast, Maya," he said, hanging up his wet dress suit. It was raining out, and his umbrella probably blew away again. He never did have great luck, unless inside a courtroom. Luck reserved itself only for moments Phoenix wanted to fall through the floor and disappear forever.

"It is today," she said, taking an enormous, cheek-stuffing bite. Phoenix cringed a little, unable to figure out how such a small girl could have a world-sized appetite. "We nee' ta get a mic'owave."

"Let me know when you can afford one." She swallowed and pouted at him. "I'm serious. I haven't had a case in a long time. Soon we'll be dining on instant noodles with Detective Gumshoe."

"No way! You'll be back in business in no time. Nick to the rescue!"

The phone rang just a few moments later. That was just about when Maya realized one more thing Nick needed, her optimism. She awarded that with her last bite of burger. Breakfast was a beautiful thing.

END


End file.
